Una historia de Hogwarts
by kensara
Summary: Una historia de Severus Snape sobre su cuarto año en Hogwarts.


**Capítulo primero: Severus y Lily**

Severus Snape estaba paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts, algo poco habitual en los cuatro años que llevaba como alumno del colegio de magia. Sin embargo, esa mañana de sábado parecía disfrutar del sol que bañaba los macizos de flores. Si alguien le estuviese prestando atención, podría observar una mirada ilusionada en sus negras pupilas en lugar de la fría indiferencia habitual.

–Hola, Sev.

El joven se giró al escuchar el alegre saludo que le dirigía una hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera roja y ojos verde esmeralda.

–Lily –dijo Snape con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia la joven–. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho, y te he echado de menos.

Snape rodeó suavemente con sus manos la cintura de Lily y la besó en los labios.

Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él, impidiendo que se separara y le devolvió el beso, prolongándolo durante unos instantes que Snape deseó que fuesen eternos. Tras el beso, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, sin soltarlo, le dijo:

–No tanto como yo a ti, eso seguro. Entre los deberes y estudiar para los exámenes he tenido muy poco tiempo. Me imagino que para ti habrá sido lo mismo.

–Sí, he estado estudiando duramente, y creo que se verá reflejado en mis notas.

Caminaron hasta el lago y se sentaron en la orilla, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. A Snape aún le costaba creer que Lily lo amase, despues de casi toda una vida enamorado de ella. Pero esa navidad, en la que ambos permanecieron en Hogwarts, él se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos y ella, azorada, lo besó. Desde ese momento, pasaron juntos todo su tiempo libre. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Snape intentaba no pensar en ello, no todo fue tan hermoso como había soñado durante tantos años. Sus amigos de Slytherin comenzaron una burla insidiosa desde el primer momento en el que los vieron juntos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ignorarlos, no siempre era posible, y los gritos de "amante de la sangre sucia" que tendían a dedicarle le molestaban enormemente.

Sin embargo, ese momento al lado del lago era perfecto. La suave brisa mecía el cabello rojo de Lily y ella reía mientras le acariciaba el torso a Severus por debajo de la túnica negra.

–¡Lily! –dijo él en lo que casi era un susurro–. Estamos en un lugar público. Nos pueden ver.

–¿Y qué importa? –dijo Lily mientras se reclinaba sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente.

La sombra de cuatro figuras se detuvo sobre los enamorados, aunque estos no se percataron hasta que uno de los recién llegados se dirigió a ellos.

–Lily Evans, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo con ese bicho raro? –dijo una voz con determinación.

–Dicen que no ama a nada ni a nadie como a las artes oscuras –dijo otra de las figuras sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto–. Seguro que usó magia tenebrosa para embrujar a Lily. De otro modo, ella no le haría caso.

Lily y Severus observaron a los cuatro muchachos. El primero que había hablado era un joven guapo, de ojos color avellana y con el pelo negro y despeinado. A pesar de ello, se pasó la mano por la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello mientras sonreía hacía Lily con picardía. Snape se encaró con el segundo. Este era un joven realmente atractivo, de ojos grises y cabello negro que mostraba una actitud segura y desafiante.

–¿Cómo te atreves ni tan siquiera a insinuarlo, Sirius? –bramó Snape mientras sus mejillas perdían el color pálido y pasaban a una tonalidad granate. Sin pensarlo dos veces, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y quitó su varita, apuntando con ella al pecho de Sirius. Este, a su vez, hizo lo propio, de manera que ambos quedaron enfrentados.

Lily, con furia en la mirada, se colocó entre ambos.

–¿Qué diablos hacéis? –dijo con enfado, mientras le daba un empujón a Sirius.

–Lily, los de Slytherin se burlan de ti, ¿por qué sales con uno de ellos?. Sal conmigo –dijo el muchacho de cabello despeinado, manteniendo su aire de superioridad–. Si lo haces, te mostraré por qué soy mejor que él –continuó, mientras hacía un gesto despectivo con la cabeza hacia Snape.

Lily dejó a Sirius y dirigió su mirada encolerizada hacia el que había hablado.

–¿Mejor que él, James Potter? Tú jamás llegarás a ser ni la mitad de bueno que él. Eres arrogante y odioso, y ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor no te hace mejor que nadie.

Tras dirigirle esas palabras, Lily cogió la mano de Severus y salió corriendo hacia el castillo dejando a los cuatro amigos detrás.

–Al final conseguiré que salga conmigo –dijo James con la vista fija en la pareja que corría.

–No sé yo –dijo Remus Lupin, un joven de ojos verdes, pelo castaño y aspecto demacrado–. Creo que te has pasado, James.

–¿Yo? –dijo James con sorpresa mirando hacia Remus–. Si el que ha dicho que Snape había embrujado a Lily fue Sirius. Y, la verdad, no me extrañaría. Dudo que alguien quisiera salir con ese por voluntad propia.

El cuarto muchacho, mucho más bajo de los tres amigos, se rió ante las palabras de James.

–Calla, Peter. No tiene gracia –dijo James mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo.

 **Capítulo segundo: Slytherin**

Lily y Severus entraron corriendo en el castillo. Era la hora de comer, por lo que se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Se pararon en la puerta, muy cerca uno del otro.

–Sev, amor, ¿nos vemos más tarde?

–Sí… Tengo que estudiar después de comer… –dijo Snape sin mirar para la muchacha.

–Eh –dijo Lily en un susurro intentando atraer su mirada–. No les hagas caso a esos idiotas –Snape la miró y sonrió–. Te amo, y nada puede cambiar eso.

Él acarició suavemente su mejilla y la besó con dulzura. En ese momento apareció Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones.

–Señorita Evans, señor Snape, compórtense. Esto es un colegio. Pasen ustedes al comedor, siéntense a las mesas de sus respectivas casas y dejen de dar un espectáculo.

Lily se separó de Severus con una sonrisa.

–Te veo luego –dijo mientras accedía al comedor.

Snape permaneció quieto, mirando como la muchacha iba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y buscaba un asiento libre, antes de entrar en el comedor y caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentó al lado de Avery, un joven de cabello rubio y cara de hurón que asistía al curso de Snape.

–Severus, ¿despues de comer vamos a practicar? –le dijo acercándose a él en un susurro–. He estado trabajando sobre los hechizos de _El libro de los muertos_ , y creo haber conseguido grandes progresos.

–Claro. Yo también he estado pensando acerca de como solucionar el problema de control de los inferi, y me gustaría comentarlo contigo y con Mulciber. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin buscando a su amigo.

–No tengo idea. No lo he visto desde el desayuno. Pensaba que estaba estudiando contigo.

–No, yo estuve toda la mañana… bueno…, ocupado –dijo Snape bajando la vista hacia la mesa. Un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro.

Avery lo miró con un deje de curiosidad, pero no dijo nada más, y cogió un trozo del pastel de carne que tenía enfrente de él.

Al acabar de comer, Snape y Avery abandonaron el comedor y se dirigieron al salón común de Slytherin, situado en las mazmorras del castillo. Una vez indicada la contraseña, accedieron a una amplia sala, cuyas paredes de piedra estaban recubiertas por largos y pesados cortinajes de color verde y plata. Había pocos estudiantes allí, pues la mayoría aprovechaba el día soleado para disfrutar del exterior del colegio. Al escucharlos entrar, una joven que se encontraba sentada en una butaca con un libro entre las manos, se giró para verlos. Era una muchacha alta y delgada, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Se sirigió a Snape con un tono de burla en la voz.

–Vaya, vaya, Sev –dijo mientras se levantaba y se situaba enfrente de él–. Con que Lily Evans, ¿eh?.

Avery dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo.

–¿Es cierto lo que dice Marion, Severus? –dijo Avery–. ¿La sangre sucia? ¿Sigues perdiendo tu tiempo con ella? ¿Es lo que has estado haciendo en lugar de practicar los hechizos del libro prohibido?

Snape levantó la vista hacia ellos, y con furia en la voz les dijo:

–No es asunto vuestro lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

–El amante de la sangre sucia –dijo riendo Marion mientras cruzaba los brazos y se estiraba cuan larga era. Se acercó a centrímetros de su cara y continuó con un tonillo cínico–. Eres una vergüenza para Slytherin, Snape. La sangre lo es todo. Si sigues apoyando a los hijos de muggles, caerás con ellos llegado el momento. Yo misma me encargaré de eso.

Dicho esto, Marion Swan se rió entre dientes y salió de la sala común.

–¡Atrévete a hacerle daño a Lily y lo pagarás! –gritó Snape mientras la joven rubia se iba.

–Tío… –dijo Avery que se encontraba boquiabierto tras escuchar las palabras que se cruzaron entre ellos–. No puedes amenazar a Marion de esa manera…

–¿Que no puedo? Yo creo que lo he hecho…

–Ya, pero no deberías. Su familia es muy influyente y realiza donaciones impresionantes al colegio. Además, tiene razón. La sangre sucia te está distrayendo y te va a meter en problemas con tu propia casa.

–¡No la llames así!

–Por favor, Sev… La puedes llamar como quieras, pero ella es lo que es, y sabes de sobra que esa gente es una rémora y que contamina nuestra pureza…

Snape iba a contestar cuando, en ese momento, se abrió la puerta del salón común y entró Mulciber con la túnica llena de barro y el rostro arañado.

–¡Cuánto me alegro de encontraros aquí! –dijo mientras los amigos se volvían hacia él.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Avery.

–En el Bosque Prohibido. Estaba intentando dominar las convocaciones de criaturas tenebrosas cuando aparecieron Lucius Malfoy y los hermanos Lestrange.

–¿Y qué hacían en el Bosque? –preguntó Snape.

Mulciber paseó la vista alrededor del salón, para asegurarse de que estaban solos. A pesar de no quedar nadie en la sala, les dijo:

–Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres. Os lo contaré allí.

 **Capítulo tercero: La Sala de los Menesteres**

Severus Snape se encontraba en la biblioteca, sentado enfrente de su libro de Pociones. Había leído la misma frase cinco veces sin haberse dado cuenta. Mulciber les había contado por la tarde el encuentro con Malfoy y los Lestrange en el Bosque Prohibido y desde entonces no había podido pensar en nada más. Al parecer habían hablado de unirse al Señor Tenebroso y estaban realizando un plan para ello. Snape había estudiado los suficientes libros sobre la historia de los mortífagos y del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso como para saber el enorme poder que podía otorgarles a sus seguidores más leales. Podrían obtener un control tal sobre la magia tenebrosa que haría palidecer a cualquier practicante de las artes oscuras. Era muy tentador, pero las consecuencias no podían ser obviadas. Snape siempre había considerado las llamadas artes oscuras como una parte más de la magia y le costaba entender esa tendencia a considerarlas malvadas. La magia era magia, la moralidad no tenía nada que ver con ella. Lo importante era su aplicación, lo que se intentaba conseguir. Pensar en la magia como buena o mala era típico de mentes estrechas e ignorantes. Él llevaba cuatro años estudiando, junto con Avery y Mulciber, los entresijos de las artes oscuras. Por supuesto, sin que los profesores de Hogwarts lo supieran, puesto que la política del colegio se basaba en una absurda moralina y no pasaba por permitir el estudio ni la práctica de la magia mal llamada oscura. Sin embargo, apoyar al Señor Tenebroso implicaba mucho más que el simple conocimiento de poderosos maleficios y hechizos, y no estaba muy seguro de que fuese lo que realmente quería.

–Llevo toda la tarde buscándote –dijo Lily mientras le echaba los brazos alrededor del cuello en un abrazo amoroso.

Snape no la había oído acercarse, ensimismado como estaba en sus pensamientos. Lily le beso el cabello. Los estudiantes de Slytherin que estaban sentados a la misma mesa que Snape levantaron la vista de sus libros al escuchar la voz de Lily y al verla en actitud cariñosa con su compañero entonaron con sorna la cantinela de "amante de la sangre sucia".

–Lily, por favor, aquí no –dijo él en un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Ella lo soltó de su abrazo y, tras echar una mirada furifunda a los estudiantes que seguían repitiendo la frase, se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca con paso rápido. Ante el barullo que se estaba levantando en la mesa, Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria, se aproximó mientras llamaba al silencio. Snape recogió sus libros con rapidez y ignorando a Pince, salió tras la muchacha.

–¡Espera, Lily!

Corrió hasta alcanzarla ya fuera de la biblioteca.

–Espera –dijo Snape mientras la agarraba por un hombro para que se parara–. No pretendía ser brusco. Lo siento.

Lily se dio la vuelta y lo miró con enfado.

–No me importa que tus amigos me llamen "sangre sucia", pero me molesta muchísimo tu actitud. Siento que te avergüenzas de mí.

–Jamás podría avergonzarme de ti, mi amor –dijo él mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo–. Eres lo único que me importa en la vida. Ya deberías saberlo.

Lily se dejó abrazar, pero no le devolvió el gesto de cariño. Snape vió por el rabillo del ojo como sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban a punto de salir de la biblioteca.

–Lily, vámonos a algún sitio en el que podamos estar a solas.

Y sin aguardar por la respuesta de la muchacha, la agarró por el brazo y la llevó hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso.

Se situó delante de tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado y pasó tres veces por delante pensando en un lugar en el que poder estar a solas con Lily. La joven lo miraba sin entender que estaba haciendo. De repente él se paró, sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

–Ven –le dijo en un susurro y abrió la puerta que acababa de aparecer en la pared desnuda ante la mirada estupefacta de la muchacha.

La sala se había transformado en un cuarto pequeño y acogedor. Un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea situada en el centro del habitáculo. Severus la llevó hasta un lecho de cojines en frente de la lumbre.

–¿Dónde estamos? –dijo Lily sin poder esconder su sorpresa.

–¿Qué importa? Estamos a solas, lejos de las burlas y las miradas indiscretas –dijo Snape mientras se tumbaba a su lado y se aproximaba para besarla.

–Y para ti es muy importante que no te vean conmigo, ¿no es así?.

Snape se detuvo ante la dura mirada de la muchacha.

–No, en absoluto. Solo intento evitar las burlas. Tus amigos no me consideran lo suficiente bueno para ti y…

–¿Te refieres a Potter y a su grupo? –lo interrumpió Lily–. No son mis amigos. Son presuntuosos y presumidos. Y no parece que fuese de ellos de quien estabas intentando esconderte esta noche.

–Mi amor, no discutamos. Por mí se pueden ir todos al diablo: Potter, Black y todos esos estúpidos de Slytherin. Tú eres mejor que ellos. Pasa esta noche aquí, conmigo, lejos de todos ellos, y mañana, si quieres, voy a hablarles, de uno en uno, y decirles lo mucho que te quiero y lo poco que me importa lo que piensen al respecto. Por favor… –dijo Snape con una mirada suplicante mientras acariciaba la suave piel de la joven.

Lily se estremeció ante el tacto del cuerpo de Snape, y dijo con un susurro:

–Sev, no me iría de tu lado por nada. Te amo. Te deseo.

Se besaron con pasión mientras se arrancaban la ropa. Recorrieron cada uno de ellos el cuerpo del otro, aprendiendo cada rincón con besos y caricias. Se amaron toda la noche hasta que el sueño los venció, y durmieron con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus despertó con hambre. Se dio cuenta de que se habían saltado la cena. Se giró hacia Lily y la observó con una sonrisa. Ella dormía plácidamente. Su cabello rojo estaba desordenado y enmarcaba su bello rostro. Él lo acarició. Era realmente hermosa y le costaba creer que lo amase después de tantos años queriéndola en secreto. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban, desnudos, tras haber pasado la noche juntos, una noche maravillosa e inolvidable. Se sentía realmente dichoso y deseó que ese momento de felicidad absoluta fuese eterno.

 **Capítulo cuarto: Quidditch**

Esa mañana, cuando Severus Snape bajó a desayunar, el comedor estaba muy alborotado. La razón era el partido de quidditch que tendría lugar en pocas horas entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Lily ya estaba sentada a la mesa de su casa, y al entrar él en el comedor, le dirigió una mirada disimulada. Él le sonrió y fue a ocupar el sitio que Avery y Mulciber le habían guardado. Marion, al pasar a su lado para sentarse, le dijo con un tonillo insidioso:

–Vaya, Snape, ¿dónde has dejado a tu mascota, la sangre sucia? ¿Ya te has cansado de ella?

El muchacho dirigió hacia Marion una mirada glacial mientras Avery y Mulciber se reían de la ocurrencia de su compañera.

–Venga, Severus, no te enfades –dijo Avery–. No le hagas caso a Marion. Solo quiere molestarte.

Snape estaba rojo de ira, pero no se atrevió a replicarle. El prefecto de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, estaba cerca, y no deseaba causar un altercado en su propia casa, especialmente después de lo que Mulciber les había contado el día anterior. Prefería no enemistarse con Lucius.

Al acabar de desayunar, los estudiantes abandonaron el comedor y se dirigieron hacía el campo de juego, ataviados con bufandas y banderas con los colores de los equipos a los que apoyaban. Snape y sus amigos, quienes nunca estuvieron muy interesados en el deporte, decidieron aprovechar la situación para continuar con sus estudios de magia oscura sin ser importunados.

–Es mejor que vayamos al Bosque Prohibido –dijo Mulciber–. Si se descontrola algun hechizo o alguna invocación en la Sala de los Menesteres podemos meternos en graves problemas. Todo el mundo estará en el campo y podremos salir de las inmediaciones del colegio sin que se fijen en nosotros.

Esperaron a que saliesen todos los estudiantes y caminaron hacia el exterior por los pasillos vacíos del colegio. Resultaba sobrecogedor verlo tan solitario. Al salir, el sol les dio en el rostro. A pesar de la hora temprana, el día era luminoso y excepcionalmente claro. Snape levantó su vista hacia el cielo. Era de un azul brillante y no había ni una sola nube. Pensó que hacía un tiempo perfecto para disfrutarlo con Lily en los jardines. Sonrió al imaginarse el cuerpo calido de la muchacha junto al suyo y echó a andar detrás de sus amigos hacía las lindes del Bosque Prohibido con un aire soñador.

Pasaron cerca del campo de juego. El partido aún no había comenzado, pero el ruido era atronador. Era un partido importante, pues todas las casas estaban muy cerca en la clasificación. Si Slytherin ganaba por más de 400 puntos, tendría la copa asegurada a pesar de faltar por jugarse un último partido. Snape se preguntó si Lily estaría en las gradas, apoyando al equipo de Gryffindor. Sabía que ella no era aficionada al quidditch y que normalmente prefería aprovechar ese tiempo para estudiar, pero era posible que debido a la importancia del partido fuese a verlo, arrastrada por alguna amiga. Volvió a sonreir al pensar en Lily sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Los tres amigos se introdujeron en el bosque sin mayor problema. Todo el recinto escolar permanecía vacío, exceptuando, por supuesto, el campo de quidditch, desde donde les llegaba el rugido del público. Fueron hasta un claro cercano.

–Aquí no deberían descubrirnos –dijo Mulciber.

–Por si acaso tenemos algún curioso…¡ _Muffliato_! –dijo Snape con un elegante movimiento de varita–. Es un hechizo para evitar que nos escuchen, en caso de que alguien esté cerca –dijo al ver la cara estupefacta de sus amigos–. Funciona bien, no os preocupéis, ya lo he probado con antelación.

Los tres amigos estuvieron practicando las invocaciones, hechizos y maldiciones mientras valoraban hablar con Lucius Malfoy sobre la posibilidad de unirse a su grupo.

–No sé, Avery –dijo Snape–. Una cosa es estudiar, practicar y mejorar hechizos oscuros y otra muy diferente volverse un servidor del Señor Tenebroso…

–Piensa en todo lo que aprenderíamos a su lado, Severus…

–Escuchad –lo interrumpió Snape–. Parece que el partido ha concluido. Deberíamos volver.

Avery y Mulciber asintieron con la cabeza al oír el barullo y los tres salieron del bosque.

Al pasar cerca del campo, observaron a los últimos estudiantes que abandonaban las gradas. Por las caras de satisfacción de los que portaban bufandas de Gryffindor, semejaba que habían ganado, y por bastante. Snape buscó a Lily con una mirada ávida, pero no la encontró. "Es posible que se haya quedado en la biblioteca estudiando –pensó–. Al fin y al cabo, los exámenes están cerca. Y yo, la verdad, también debería estudiar para los finales."

Al entrar en el colegio, al pie de la escalera principal, Snape vio a Lily que, junto a su amiga Mary Macdonald, hablaban con dos muchachos que llevaban los colores de Gryffindor. Al verlos, Snape apretó los dientes con furia.

–Mirad –dijo Mulciber deteniendose antes de llegar al grupo de las escaleras–. Son los imbéciles de Potter y de Black. ¿Dónde dejarían a los raritos de sus amigos?

Mulciber sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia James Potter. Con una expresión sádica en el rostro comenzó a entonar:

–¡ _Cruci_ …!

–¡No! –exclamó secamente Snape en un susurro mientras apartaba la varita de su amigo de un manotazo. Deshizo la distancia que lo separaba del grupo en unas pocas zancadas.

–¿Qué diablos le pasa a Severus? –preguntó Mulciber a Avery. Y sin aguardar contestación, continuó–. Habría sido divertido ver retorcerse de dolor a ese idiota, y jamás descubrirían que fuimos nosotros.

Snape, en cuanto se acercó a la escalera, escuchó a James hablar sin parar sobre como había capturado la snitch. Mary reía a cada frase que Potter pronunciaba, aunque este solo tenía ojos para Lily. Sirius Black estaba apoyado en la barandilla y escuchaba a su amigo con la cabeza erguida y media sonrisa en los labios. De vez en cuando movía la cabeza con un golpe seco, con la finalidad de apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro. A Snape no pudo pasarle desapercibido que este gesto, sin duda ensayado, atraía la mirada de las muchachas que pasaban por el corredor. El odio que sentía al presenciar la escena se vio incrementado en cuanto James cogió suavemente la mano derecha de Lily, la abrió y depositó en ella una snitch, con toda certeza la capturada en el partido, antes de volver a cerrársela con delicadeza.

Al verlo, Snape experimentó un dolor sordo en el pecho, como jamás había sentido, y lamentó profundamente no haberle permitido a Mulciber lanzar la maldición _Cruciatus_ sobre Potter. En ese momento, James se fijó en él.

–¡Pero mirad quién está aquí! –dijo con una alegría finjida–. ¡Si es Quejicus y sus dos gorilas! ¿Habéis visto la paliza que os metimos? Parece que este año Slytherin tampoco ganará la copa de quidditch.

–Al parecer la magia oscura no funciona con el quidditch, ¿eh, Mary? –dijo Sirius, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la muchacha que seguía riendo.

Snape temblaba de furia y era incapaz de articular palabra.

–Lily –dijo James, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven–, ¿por qué no sales conmigo?. Los magos oscuros, aunque sean patéticos e inútiles como ese –dijo dirigiendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia Snape– no te convienen.

–Qué sabrás tú de magia oscura –dijo Snape en un susurro prácticamente inaudible mientras quitaba la varita de su túnica y se preparaba para lanzar un maleficio al pecho de James.

Pero el joven se percató del movimiento de Snape, y antes de que Lily pudiese deshacerse del brazo de James, este la apartó de un empujón y cogió su varita.

Pronunciaron los hechizos prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

-¡ _Sectumsem.._!

-¡ _Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Snape saltó de sus manos antes de poder terminar de pronunciar su maleficio, y Lily corrió a su lado al mismo tiempo que la profesora McGonagall aparecía en el corredor.

 **Capítulo quinto: Magia oscura**

Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, caminaba de arriba abajo por su despacho sin dejar de observar a Severus, que se hallaba sentado con la cabeza gacha.

–No me lo puedo creer, señor Snape –dijo Slughorn, parándose delante del muchacho-. Si el maleficio llegase a completarse y a impactar en el señor Potter, sería usted expulsado sin demora.

–Pero no lo completé –dijo Snape sin levantar la vista del suelo.

–Porque el señor Potter lo desarmó a tiempo. Y esa no es la cuestión. He tenido que suplicarle a Dumbledore que no lo expulse. Sus notas son realmente excepcionales y lamentaría sobremanera que tuviese que abandonar Hogwarts –el profesor Slughorn comenzó de nuevo a caminar con paso rápido de un lado a otro–. ¡Realizar un maleficio de magia oscura delante de todo el colegio…! ¡En qué cabeza cabe!

–Usted siempre nos ha animado a estudiar magia por nuestra cuenta –dijo Severus con cautela–, incluso aquella… menos convencional.

–Yo nunca los he animado a practicar magia oscura en medio del corredor principal del colegio. El conociminto es poder, eso está claro, y solo se teme a aquello que no se conoce. Por eso les insisto en que aprendan y estudien, sin prejuicios, todo lo que puedan. Pero deben ser cuidadosos y no emplear la magia en sus pequeñas disputas.

–Profesor Slughorn –dijo Snape levantando la vista por primera vez desde que comenzara su entrevista con el profesor–, Potter se lo merecía… el maleficio _Sectumsempra_ y mucho más.

–Se acabó, señor Snape. No quiero escuchar más escusas. James Potter es un muchacho brillante en muchos aspectos, y, como la mayoría de los jóvenes que destacan en quidditch, tiende a mostrarse engreído y a considerarse con derechos que no posee. Pero usted no puede dedicarse a rescatar a damiselas en apuros empleando el _Sectumsempra_ delante de todo el colegio, y menos contra otro alumno.

Severus miró fijamente a Horace Slughorn, sorprendido por la clara alusión a Lily. Ella, así como Potter, Mary Macdonald y Sirius Black, habían sido convocados por Minerva McGonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, para hablar en su despacho. A su vez, Avery y Mulciber ya habían acudido a entrevistarse con el profesor Slughorn, y aunque Snape no sabía que le habían contado, puesto que aún no los había visto, estaba convencido de que evitaron nombrar a Lily Evans.

–Yo… No volverá a ocurrir.

–Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, y aunque me duela castigar a un alumno tan excepcional como usted cuando falta tan poco para los exámenes, me veo en la obligación de hacerlo –miró hacia Severus, que volvía a mantener la vista en el suelo–. Vendrá usted todas las tardes despues de clase a mi despacho durante una semana. Vamos a intentar que el castigo sirva para algo. Puede marcharse ya, señor Snape. Lo espero mañana después de sus clases.

Y dicho esto, Horace Slughorn le dio la espalda al muchacho, quien se levantó de la silla en silencio, saliendo al pasillo. Se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la sala común de Slytherin, pensando en todo el tiempo que iba a tener que perder con Slughorn, justo ahora, que era cuando más ocupado estaba entre los exámenes, sus estudios alternativos de magia y Lily. Se preguntó si habrían castigado también a Potter, e imaginárselo le hizo sonreír. Deseó ir a buscar a Lily, pero supuso que estaría en la sala común de su casa, por lo que no podría verla hasta la hora de la cena. Odiaba cada segundo que permanecía lejos de ella y pensar que Lily debía compartir el salón de Gryffindor con el engreído de James Potter lo ponía de muy mal humor. No podía dejar de imaginárselo presumiendo delante de ella, tocándola, mientras se reía de él y la ponía en su contra.

Al entrar en el salón de Slytherin se encontró con que toda la casa conocía lo ocurrido.

–Severus –dijo Marion acercándose sonriente al muchacho–. ¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Qué pena que te desarmara antes de completar el hechizo! ¡Les has demostrado a los de Gryffindor como nos las gastamos!

El resto de sus compañeros semejaban igual de complacidos que Marion, por lo que supuso que desconocían la verdad acerca de los motivos del ataque a Potter. Si llegasen a saber que estaba intentando vengarse de James por tomarse tantas confianzas con Lily…

Mientras era felicitado por unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy se acercó a él.

–Severus –dijo el prefecto–, has realizado una gran ejecución del _Sectumsempra_ , aunque un poco lenta. Aún así, ha sido muy impresionante. Es un hechizo muy avanzado y que lo hayas dominado dice mucho a tu favor.

–Gracias, Lucius.

Malfoy posó una mano sobre el hombro de Snape, invitándolo a caminar hacia una esquina vacía del salón.

–Avery y Mulciber han hablado conmigo sobre vuestros estudios de los libros prohibidos –dijo mientras medía a Snape con su mirada azul–. Es posible que queráis uniros a mi grupo. Creo que podríais aprender mucho de nosotros.

–¿Se lo has propuesto a Mulciber y a Avery?

–Te lo estoy proponiendo a ti. Sé que ellos desean formar parte desde hace tiempo –y añadió dirigiendo una profunda mirada a Snape– Hemos visto a Mulciber espiándonos. ¿O te crees que somos tan necios que no nos percatamos de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor?

Una sombra de duda cruzó por el rostro de Snape. No pasó desapercibida para Lucius.

–¿Acaso dudas, Severus? Organizar a los nuevos mortífagos y servir al Señor Tenebroso implica poseer fuerza de espíritu y una seguridad inquebrantable. Piénsalo así: la próxima vez que te las veas con Potter, tu hechizo no solo no fallará, sino que aumentará considerablemente su potencia.

La furia y el odio volvió a inundar el pecho de Snape en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Potter. Recordó el brazo de James rodeando los hombros de Lily, mientras alardeaba y se reía de él.

–Tienes razón, Lucius. Me uniré a vosotros. Al fin y al cabo, como dice el profesor Slughorn, solo se teme aquello que no se conoce.

 **Capítulo sexto: Lucius Malfoy**

La semana siguiente, Snape tuvo poco tiempo libre, pues debía acudir al despacho de Horace Slughorn para cumplir con su castigo, el cual, sorprendentemente, no solo era llevadero, sino que ayudó a Severus a preparar el examen de Pociones. El profesor le mandó realizar una serie de mezclas en el caldero. Snape sabía que Slughorn le tenía simpatía debido a la habilidad mostrada en su materia en estos cuatro años, por lo que supuso que estaría intentando ayudarle.

Lily y él únicamente pudieron verse brevemente después de las comidas. ¡Echaba tanto de menos el calor de su cuerpo! Deseaba poder escaparse con ella a la Sala de los Menesteres y pasar otra noche juntos, pero era imposible.

Por Lily supo que no habían castigado a Potter debido a lo ocurrido tras el partido de quidditch. Según le dijo, había sido considerado la víctima, a pesar de que Lily advirtió a los profesores de que la había molestado y que Severus solo intentaba ayudarla.

–Oye, Sev –le dijo Lily una noche tras la cena, mientras permanecían en los jardines recostados tras un arbusto con forma de cisne–, yo te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero ese maleficio que lanzaste…

Snape, que abrazaba a Lily por la espalda, esperó a que terminase la frase. Sin embargo, la muchacha la dejó en suspenso, como si no se atreviese a concluirla. Acercó sus labios a la sien de Lily, besándola muy suavemente.

–Mi amor, por ti habría hecho cualquier hechizo. La verdad es que el maleficio me salió sin pensar.

–¿Cómo lo conocías? –dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con la intención de mirar a los ojos del muchacho–. Es magia oscura avanzada.

Snape no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio mirando al cielo estrellado mientras ella no quitaba su vista del rostro pálido de Severus.

–Sé lo que dicen de ti y de tus amigos. James se encarga de recordármelo cada vez que nos vemos. Nunca he querido darle mucha veracidad a los rumores, pero está claro que son ciertos, aunque sea en parte…

–¿Potter te lo recuerda cada vez que os véis? ¿Y eso ocurre muy a menudo? ¿Tiene por costumbre regalarte snitchs y abrazarte o lo del domingo pasado fue algo excepcional?

En cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con Lily, pero el odio profundo que sentía por Potter había vuelto a aflorar al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amada.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa? –dijo la muchacha mientras se soltaba de su abrazo.

–Perdona, Lily. Es solo que no soporto como te mira, y mucho menos pensar en que pueda tocarte, convencerte de que es mejor que yo. A él le gustas.

Lily se puso en pie de un salto, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Severus, esto no tiene nada que ver con James. Eres tú el que está obsesionado con él, no yo. Lo que te estoy preguntando es cuánto hay de cierto en lo que dicen de ti. ¿Cómo es que nunca me has dicho que conoces magia oscura? ¿Dónde la has aprendido?

–Yo no estoy obsesionado con Potter. Él está obsesionado contigo. ¿Por qué te pide salir cada vez que te ve si sabe que estás conmigo?

–¿Sigues con eso? –le gritó ella–. James puede pedirme salir todas las veces que desee. La respuesta siempre va a ser la misma. Se cree el centro del universo, y todo el mundo lo trata como si realmente lo fuese. Es arrogante y no lo soporto. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Pero veo que no me escuchas. ¿O es que no confías en mí?

Dicho esto, Lily echó a correr hacia el castillo.

–Lily ¡Espera!

Snape corrió tras ella, hasta que vio unas figuras acercándose hacia donde él estaba. Bajo la brillante luz de la luna enseguida reconoció a Lucius, quien iba acompañado por los hermanos Lestrange, Avery y Mulciber. Snape deceleró el paso mientras miraba hacia donde Lily se había ido corriendo. Al llegar a la altura de Malfoy, se detuvo.

–Te buscábamos, Severus. Llegó el momento. Acompáñanos.

Snape los siguió al Bosque Prohibido sin poder dejar de pensar en Lily.

 **Capítulo séptimo: Los mortífagos**

Las cosas con Lily se habían enfriado el día en el que Snape había atacado a Potter, pero desde que se había unido al grupo de Malfoy, iban realmente mal. Él intentaba no cruzarse con ella cuando estaba con Lucius y los otros, con la finalidad de evitar que sus amigos la llamasen "sangre sucia". Prácticamente, ya solo se veían en el gran comedor durante las comidas. Él la miraba sentarse al lado de su amiga Mary y, en ocasiones, sus miradas se entrecruzaban, mostrando una avidez insatisfecha.

Snape había intentado hablar con ella una tarde en la biblioteca, pero, al aproximarse, Mary había aparecido y le pidió que no se acercase a Lily. A él le costaba entender el motivo del enfado de la muchacha, y la imposibilidad de aclarar las cosas no lo ayudaba. Ser amigo de Malfoy y trabajar conjuntamente con la intención de llegar a servir al Señor Tenebroso había provocado cierto aumento de su _status_ entre sus compañeros en Slytherin, y los estudiantes más jóvenes de las otras casas tendían a temerle. Aunque disfrutaba con ese poder, era el aumento de su conocimiento en las artes oscuras lo que realmente le hacía valorar sus nuevas actividades. Avery y Mulciber no perdían la oportunidad de presumir sobre lo bien relacionados que estaban, y entre sus pasatiempos preferidos estaba el lanzar conjuros menores, no dañinos, pero sí muy molestos, a los estudiantes de otras casas. Con Malfoy, el precepto de Slytherin, protegiéndolos, podían hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que quisiesen siempre y cuando no fuesen demasiado lejos. Marion se había vuelto inseparable del grupo de amigos, y se divertía, entre risas, con las bromas de Avery y Mulciber. Todos parecían disfrutar enormemente de las ventajas de estar constituyendo de nuevo los motífagos, pero Snape no se sentía feliz. Echaba en falta a Lily. Hacía semanas que no la tocaba, y eso lo estaba matando. Decidió que la buscaría esa noche, después de cenar, y que la obligaría a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

La esperó fuera del comedor, escondido entre las sombras proyectadas desde las escaleras. Quería evitar a toda costa que sus compañeros de Slytherin lo viesen hablando con ella. Había tomado toda las medidas oportunas para ello. Así, se excusó con sus amigos y salió antes de que la cena acabase, buscó un rincón adecuado y se disponía a efectuar el hechizo _Muffliato_ cuando vio a Lily traspasar la puerta del comedor, junto a Mary.

–Lily –dijo Snape acercándose a ella–, déjame hablar contigo, déjame explicarte…

–¡No te acerques a ella! –exclamó Mary, interponiéndose entre ambos–. Sé perfectamente quien eres y lo que haces con tus amigos.

Snape la ignoró y siguió hablando con Lily.

–No puedes dejarme así, Lily. Merezco una explicación…¡No!, merezco una oportunidad, una oportunidad para poder decirte todo lo que ansío desde hace tanto tiempo. Yo te amo, y pensaba que me correspondías.

–¡No te va a hacer caso, monstruo! –continuó Mary.

–Déjame hablar con él –dijo Lily mientras apartaba a Mary a un lado.

Snape la llevó hasta el rincón que había escogido, mientras Mary se quedaba un poco apartada, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaban los enamorados, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y resoplando.

Apartados de la vista de los demás, Snape tomó las manos de Lily entre las suyas. Ella no las apartó, pero le dirigió una mirada fría.

–¿Qué nos ha pasado, mi amor? ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? Te echo muchísimo de menos, Lily.

Snape le besó las manos, las colocó en su pecho y se acercó aún más a ella para abrazarla. Al notar su calor, Lily se apretó a su cuerpo y lo besó larga y apasionadamente.

–Sev, yo te sigo queriendo. No podré dejar de amarte nunca, y te puedo asegurar que esta separación ha sido una tortura para mí. Pero es que siento que ya no te conozco.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó sin separarse ni un ápice del cuerpo de Lily.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

–¿Mortífagos, Sev? ¿En serio? Y tus amigos se dedican a lanzarle conjuros y maldiciones al primero que pasa por su lado, solo para reírse. Emplean la magia oscura como un juego, Sev.

Lily, al acabar de hablar, comenzó a recorrer su cuello con la lengua y a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Snape se estremeció de placer al notarlo. La apretó aún más a él y con un hilo de voz le dijo:

–Son ellos. Yo no lo hago.

–Tampoco lo evitas… –contestó, mientras lo empujaba contra la pared y recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del muchacho.

Permanecieron en silencio, besándose y tocándose, dando rienda suelta al deseo insatisfecho de semanas sin contacto.

–Lily, está claro que me amas –dijo Snape al cabo de unos minutos.

–Te amo, es cierto –dijo ella sin dejar de acariciarlo–, ya te lo he dicho. Pero no puedo seguir contigo si continuas haciendo estas cosas. Las artes oscuras son malévolas, Sev.

Snape se separó un poco de ella para mirarla.

–No, no lo son. La magia no tiene nada que ver con la moral, Lily. La moral es una cuestión humana. Somos nosotros, los magos, los que empleamos el arte para el bien o el mal, según nuestras intenciones. E incluso estos conceptos son terriblemente vácuos, puesto que dependen de puntos de vista personales y no de realidades objetivas.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás justificando el que te dediques al estudio de la magia tenebrosa?  
¿Me estás diciendo que tus amigos de Slytherin no están empleando la magia oscura con crueldad? ¿Me dices que si llegáis a ser mortífagos, como se rumorea que pretendéis (y que seguramente sea cierto, pues no te veo negarlo), apoyar a Quién-tú-sabes no es por sí un acto de maldad, teniendo en cuenta su pasado sangriento? Severus, tus amigos me llaman "sangre sucia" cuando se cruzan conmigo. Nunca me ha importado el apelativo, pero, más allá del insulto, las implicaciones del término dan miedo…

–Lily, no te harán nada si te quedas a mi lado.

La muchacha lo empujó y se apartó de él.

–La sangre sucia necesita de la protección del poderoso mago tenebroso para no convertirse en un sacrificio a Quién-tú-sabes, ¿no es eso?. Adiós, Severus –dijo Lily mientras salía a la luz del corredor.

–¡Márchate! –gritó Snape, furioso–. ¡Qué me importa a mí una sangre sucia! ¡Vete junto al imbécil de Potter! ¡Al parecer le gustan las sangre sucias como tú!.

Snape corrió escaleras arriba ante la estupefacta mirada de los alumnos. Se dirigió al séptimo piso para ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Al abrirse esta, se encontró con un gran espacio, como un almacén, lleno de objetos. Snape, ciego de dolor e ira, dio un manotazo a una estantería, la cual cayó con estrépito, rompiéndose al contacto con el suelo los enseres que contenía. Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. Había perdido a la única mujer que había amado y sabía que esta vez no volvería.

Desesperado, se tumbó en el suelo, encogido, y deseó morir.

 **Epílogo**

Habían pasado tres años desde que Lily había roto con Snape. Ese año había sido el último curso en Hogwarts, y todos los estudiantes se encontraban realmente excitados ante la expectativa de comenzar una vida como adultos fuera del colegio.

Snape había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a convertirse en un poderoso mago oscuro. Formaba parte del círculo más cercano al Señor Tenebroso y estaba deseando ir en su búsqueda y trabajar duramente para devolverle la gloria del pasado. Lucius Malfoy, quien había acabado el colegio hacía dos años y se había casado con Narcisa Black, llegó a convertirse en uno de los amigos más próximos de Snape, y se escribían con asiduidad. La confianza de alguien tan influyente como el matrimonio Malfoy le había ayudado considerablemente dentro de Hogwarts, y aguardaba que ocurriese lo mismo fuera.

Lily Evans había comenzado a salir con James Potter en ese último curso, y antes de que acabase se habían prometido. Potter y sus amigos habían seguido riéndose y burlándose de Snape durante los tres años anteriores. Sin embargo, Severus no lo consideraba en absoluto comparable con la tortura que sentía al ver a Lily en el colegio sin poder tocarla. Prefiriría sufrir todas las humillaciones del mundo, llevadas a cabo por el odioso Potter, antes de sentir la fría indiferencia de Lily. Su alma se desgarraba con cada gesto suyo, cada mirada, cada palabra… No había dejado de amarla en ningún momento y, secretamente, esperaba que a ella le hubiese pasado lo mismo. Recordaba las palabras que la muchacha le había dicho el día en el que él había escogido las artes oscuras frente al amor de la única mujer que alguna vez había querido: "No podré dejar de amarte nunca", le dijo ella en aquella ocasión.

Sin embargo, cuando Lily y James empezaron a salir juntos, a Snape se le volvió a romper el corazón, aquel que tanto tiempo le llevó recomponer y que se encontraba lleno de cicatrices. Nunca había dejado de sentir ese odio sordo hacia Potter, pero, al verlo besar a Lily, lo único que deseaba era contemplarlo sufrir tanto como él estaba sufriendo. Soñaba con hacerle daño, y aguardaba que el destino le permitiera llevar a cabo su deseo. Y, sin embargo, en ese momento, Snape nunca sería capaz de imaginar el importante papel que llagaría a jugar para los Potter.


End file.
